Your My Destiny
by Ren Yukihana
Summary: Summary : Dia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang bekerja sebagai kasir di mini market. Sampai pada suatu hari seorang anak kecil meminta padanya "kumohon menikahlah dengan ayahku" dan permintaan itupun mengubah hidupnya. miss typo. thanks :)/NaruFemSasu/DLDR!
1. Happy Birthday Boruto

**Your My Destiny**

Main cast : Naruto uzumaki, Sasuke uchiha, Gaara And Other

Main pair : NarutoxSasuke slight gaaSasu

Rate : M

Warning! : Gender Switch!. Ooc!ooc! Miss typo dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

DLDR!

Summary : Dia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang bekerja sebagai kasir di mini market. Sampai pada suatu hari seorang anak kecil meminta padanya "menikahlah dengan ayahku" dan permintaan itupun mengubah hidupnya.

***Konoha Hotel Ballrooms***

Di dalam ballrooms hotel yang mewah itu terlihat para tamu mulai berdatangan. Tamu - tamu itu bukan tamu biasa terlihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan dan mereka juga serta membawa anak mereka. Tentu saja sebagian dari mereka membawa anaknya, di karenakan pesta yang di adakan malam ini adalah pesta ulang tahun anak yang ke 7 tahunnya.

Namikaze Boruto adalah anak beruntung itu yang mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya dengan mewah. Tentu saja ini bukan keinginannya seutuhnya yang pasti ayah, kakek dan neneknya yang menginginkan dengan mewah. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi mereka karena mereka adalah pengusa kaya raya dan sukses tentunya.

Namikaze boruto bocah yang berulang tahun malam ini tampak bahagia. Teman - teman nya juga sudah berdatangan. Dia pun berkeliling untuk menyapa para tamu itu.

"Yo" Sapa Boruto kepada seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning pucat, "Kau menikamti pestanya teman?" Tanya Boruto lagi.

"Lumayan" jawab bocah lelaki berambut kuning pucat itu, "terlalu mewah untuk ukuran anak anak seperti kita" sambung nya lagi.

Boruto tertawa ringan menggapi pernyataan Inojin bocah lelaki berambut pucat itu, "Kau pasti tau ini ulah siapa kan" jawab Boruto.

"Hei Inojin, apa kau melihat shikadai?"

"Tidak, tadi memang kami bersama tapi tadi kami berpisah" jawab Inojin ringan.

"Baiklah aku akan mencarinya dan menemui teman-teman yang lain juga" Kata Boruto.

"OK" Inojin meberi isyarat kepada Boruto.

Boruto pun melanjutkan acara sapa-menyapa kepada tamunya. Sambil berkeliling mencari Shikadai yang mungkin sudah terlelap entah dimana Boruto melihat siluet sang ayah yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman dan rekan kerjanya. Boruto berpikir inikan hari ulang tahunnya tapi seperti acara pesta perusahaan saja. Terlihat dari banyaknya tamu yang datang adalah rekan kerja, teman ayah kakek & neneknya.

Boruto lelah mencari Shikadai yang tak terlihat. Huh kemana sih dia pikir Boruto dengan jengkel.

"Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Boruto-kun" Ujar seorang pria paruh baya kepada Boruto.

Boruto pun melihat ke sampingnya siapa yang sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Boruto merasa bahagia melihat orang itu dan kekesalannya pada Shikadai yang menghilang.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Ojii-chan" ucap Boruto tersenyum gembira. Boruto memeluk erat pria paruh baya tadi yang ternyata adalah kakeknya.

"Kau sudah menemui teman-teman mu yang hadir di pesta ini Boruto-kun?" Tanya sang kakek sambil mengelus surai pirang Boruto.

"Hm, sudah ojii-chan" jawab Boruto sembari tersenyum kepada kakeknya itu, "dan aku tadi sedang mencari Shikadai, sebentar lagi acara pemotongan kue di mulai tapi hanya dia yang tidal terlihat" sambung Boruto.

"Begitukah?" respon sang kakek. Dan outou-chan mu, apa hadiah yang dia berikan pada cucu kesayanganku ini hm?" Tanya sang kakek pada Boruto lagi.

Belum sempat Boruto menjawab, sesosok lelaki tampan bertubuh tegap dan berwajah tegas dan jangan lewatkan matanya yang biru cemerlang itu menatap dengan teduh. Pria dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang menambah ketempanannya malam ini menghampiri cucu dan kakek yang sedang berinteraksi itu. Menggapai pucuk kepala Boruto dan mengelus pelan surai pirang boruto lalu tersenyum simpul kepada pria paruh baya itu yang ternyata adalah ayah nya Namikaze Minato kakeknya Boruto. Boruto juga merasa senang melihat ayahnya.

"Ayah kapan datang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau sudah sampai? Tanya Namikaze Naruto kepada sang ayah.

"Hm, aku rasa kau sedang sibuk meladeni tamu-tamu bisnismu. Rasanya seperti acara pesta perusahaan bukan pesta ulang tahun anakmu" Minato mengedarkan pandangannya keselilingnya.

Naruto hanya tersenym kikuk mendengar pernyataan sang ayah Namikaze Minato.

"Aku juga sekalian ingin bersilaturahmi dengan teman dan rekan-rekan ku ayah" Jawab Naruto.

"Ojii-chan, Otou-chan kalian belum memberikan ku hadiah" ucap boruto menginterupsi pembicaraan ayah dan kakeknya.

Minato dan Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Boruto. Tanpa diminta pun semuanya akan di berikan kepada boruto. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya mengampiri mereka.

Wanita paruh baya bersurai merah itu tampak menawan malam ini. Dengan gaun hijau Tosca yang menjuntai ke bawah dan rambut panjang yang di gerai indah. Walaupun sudah berumur tetap saja kecantikannya tidak kalah dengan anak muda.

"obaa-chan!" Teriak Boruto senang lalu menghamiri Uzumaki Kushina.

"Boruto" Jawab kushina dengan senyuman menawan miliknya.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa rupanya sampai merengek seperti itu pada kakek dan ayahmu hm?" Tanya kushina.

Belum sempat Boruto menjawab, Naruto menginterupsi pembicaraan nenek dan cucu itu. "Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi mengenai hadiahmu Boruto, kita potong kue nya dulu, lihat semuanya sudah menunggu".

"Baiklah" jawab Boruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ayo" ajak Minato kepada Kushina dan Naruto lalu menggandeng Kushina.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan penampilan mewahnya masing-masing. Boruto memang terlihat tampan malam ini dengan setelan jas berdasi kupu-kupu yang pas di badannya. Sambil melewati para tamu undangan Boruto mendengar ada yang berbisik-bisik namun masih terdengar di telinganya.

"Lihatlah! Mereka keluarga yang sempurna bukan"

"Tapi sayang sekali Naruto tidak memilki istri"

"Naruto itu bodoh atau apa sih apa dia sudah tidak normal, senang sekali menduda" ucap salah satu tamu itu.

Boruto walaupun masih anak-anak sudah paham apa yang di katakan orang-orang itu. Ada yang sakit rasanya ketika mendengar ayahnya dihina seperti itu.

Acara pemotongan kue di laksanakan dengan suka cita, namun Boruto tidak bersemangat Kali ini. Kata-kata tadi masih terngiang di telinganya. Para tamu undangan itu sudah memberikan ucapan selamat dan hadiah kepada boruto. Boruto terduduk di kursi entah memikirkan apa.

Naruto heran melihat putranya yang dari tadi melamun. Setelah semua hadiah di keluarkan dari ballrooms. Minato dan Kushina mengajak Boruto pulang. Namun Boruto tetap tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Cucu ku sayang ada apa denganmu" tanya kushina sambil mengelus punggung boruto.

"Kalian belum memberiku hadiah" Ucap boruto dengan kesal.

"Boruto apa yang kau inginkan hm"? Tanya Naruto.

"Benarkah otou-chan akan memberikan apapun itu" jawab boruto dengan semangat.

Naruto mengangkat sebeleh alisnya "tentu saja apapun itu" ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Katakan saja" suruh Minato.

"Ne, cepat katakan" sambung Kushina.

"Baiklahh!" Jawab Boruto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu sambil berdiri dia atas kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Aku ingin Otou-chan menikah dengan sasuke-san" lantang boruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Minato Dan Kushina hanya tertewa geli melihat tingkah cucu semata wayangnya ini.

"Baiklah permintaan diterima" ucap Kushina senang.

"Ayo pulang, malam sudah larut" anak Minato.

"Ayo/Ayo" sahut Boruto dan Kushina kompak.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar ballrooms.

Beda lagi dengan Naruto. Dia masih mencerna permintaan anaknya tadi. Apa tadi kata anaknya menikah? Dengan Sasuke-San? Bukankah itu nama lelaki? Apa anaknya sudah tidak waras, menikah dengan laki-laki?

Ohhh tidaaaaakkkkkkk! Jerit Naruto Frustasi.

TBC...


	2. Are You Kidding Me?

**Your My Destiny**

 **Main cast : Naruto. U, sasuke. U, Yahiko and Other**

 **Main pair : -**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Rate : M for Mature Contents**

 **Warning! 18+**

 **Warning! : OOC,OOC TYPO(S)! AU! GENDER BENDER, CERITA HANYA UNTUK KESENANGAN SEMATA.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto**

Terima kasih banyak yang udah fav and reviewnya #nangisharu

Ada adegan M Yahiko dan Sasuke/ Satsuki crack pair eh :v jangan bunuh akohh :v

Terima kritik dan saran flame juga :v

Maaf ya kalau update nya lama T.T

Happy Reading minna

.

 **Chapter 2: Are You kidding me?**

 **.**

 *****Namikaze Town*****

Namikaze Naruto Seorang pebisnis muda sukses yanh mewarisi usaha sang ayah dan ibunya, namun beberapa tahun belakangan ini Naruto berahasil membangun perusahaannya sendiri dan dia super sibuk. Dia masih tidak habis pikir dengan permintaan putra semata wayangnya itu yang memintanya untuk menikah dengan sesorang yang bernama _Sasuke-san._ Dilihat dari segi nama seperti nama lelaki. Tapi tidak mungkinkan anaknya memintanya menikah dengan seorang lelaki. Fikir Naruto frustasi.

Tanpa Naruto sadari seseorang masuk keruangannya.

"Naruto," panggil seseorang.

Namun naruto masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Hey," Sapa orang itu lagi.

Naruto tersentak mengetahui ada yang menyentuhnya, pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" Jawab Naruto malas.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Bukankah masalah kita yang satu itu sudah selesai dengan pembukaan cabang dan penempatan direktur baru?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukan karena itu," jawab Naruto frustasi. "Boruto ingin aku menikah lagi," Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"HAHAHAHA," Shikamaru tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mendengar keluhan Naruto. Naruto memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan kesal miliknya.

"Ehm, maaf Naruto," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada menyesal namu tetap menahan tawanya agar tidak kelepasan.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru," tanya Naruto. Dia ingin mendengar pendapat Shikamaru. Shikamaru adalah sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan permintaan Boruto, kau sudah lama menduda, sudah 7 tahun sejak kematian istrimu. Kau terus bekerja seperti orang yang tidak kenal waktu, mengabaikan keluargamu dan menyerahkan anakmu pada orang tuamu," Jawab Shikamaru dengan bijak. "Jadi ada baiknya kau mengabulkan permintaan Boruto," sambung Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan nasehat Shikamaru.

"Kau juga berhak bahagia kawan," ucap Shikamaru sambil menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

Naruto masih setia mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah meletakkan dokumen yang kau inginkan untuk di periksa, aku masih banyak kerjaan yang lain, aku pergi," ucap Shikamaru sambil meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

Naruto masih memikirkan apa yang minta oleh anaknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, memang sudah lama dia menduda karena istrinya telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Lalu naruto merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ah mungkin inilah yang terbaik pikirnya.

Naruto terlihat menelpon seseorang dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Moshi-Moshi Kaa-chan".

"Iya Naru-Chan, kau sudah memikirkan permintaan anakmu?" Sahut seseorang di seberang sana.

Naruto hanya kesal mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, dia berpikir kenapa ibunya sekejam itu, setidaknya berbasa-basi sedikit lah, ini langsung to the points.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya Kaa-chan, aku setuju menikah dengan perempuan pilihan Boruto", Jawab Naruto pasrah."tapi Kaa-chan, bagaimana kalau wanita itu wanita yang tidak benar, Kaa-chan tahu kan maksudku apalagi namanya terdengar seperti lelaki", sambungnya lagi.

"Hahahaha", terdengar gelak tawa di seberang sana.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu sayang, Kaa-chan juga sudah mengawasi wanita itu dan tidak ada masalah dengan itu dan namanya bukan sasuke, tapi Satsuki".

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa sekarang karena aku harus luar negeri ada masalah yang seharusnya diurus cepat di sana"

"Tidak apa-apa yang penting jangan terlalu lama, nanti anakmu menangis karena sangat menginginkan ibu baru, hahahaha", tawanya lagi.

"Kenapa kaa-chan tertawa terus dari tadi, senangnya melihat aku menderita ya", tanya Naruto kesal kepada ibunya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku sayang, istrimu sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu, harusnya kau memikirkan sedikit kebahagiaanmu dengan memiliki istri baru, kau tau ? Kaa-chan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu kau bekerja seperti orang gila setiap hari dan mengabaikan anakmu ? Sudah saatnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri nak", ucap ibu Naruto dengan bijak.

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, "baiklah kalau memang itu yang kalian inginkan, atur saja pertemuannya setelah aku pulang dari luar dari negeri nanti".

"Itu bagus sekali, kaa-chan senang mendengar pernyataanmu seperti itu, sudah dulu ya kaa-chan ada acara bakti sosial", sahut ibunya langsung mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

Naruto pun hanya memijit keningnya, sungguh pusing dengan kadaannya sekarang belum lagi masalah perusahaannya di luar negeri nanti. Dia sungguh penasaran bagaimana bentuk wanita yang bisa mengambil hati anaknya itu, karena setahunya anaknya itu sangat keras kepala dan tentunya susah di atur. Naruto akui memang dia sangat gila kerja tidak memikirkan wanita sedikit pun padahal banyak wanita yang mau dengannya dan bahkan mau mengurusi Boruto, tapi dia tidak tertarik. Naruto memandang pigura foto yang ada di mejanya dan melihat mendiang istrinya yang tersenyum. Dia menyentuh foto itu, "Ini adalah kesalahanku, semoga ini keputusan yang tepat".

.

 **Yokohama Mart**

 **.**

Di Yokohama Mart terlihat banyak pengunjung yang datang menghampiri minimarket itu. Walaupun minimarket biasanya ramai namun tak pernah seramai ini. Terlihat banyak antrian panjang di kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran.

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja di sini silahkan datang kembali", ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang tak lupa dengan tersenyum manis kepada pelanggan dan menyerahkan belanjaannya kepada pelanggan tersebut.

Gadis itu terus memasukkan belanjaan yang telah di _scan_ oleh wanita berambut raven yang berada di sampingnya. Namun hanya gadis berambut pirang yang tersenyum kepada pelanggan tidak dengan wanita berambut raven, wanita dengan rambut raven hanya memasang wajah biasa saja malah terlihat kesal.

Gadis berambut pirang itu sebut saja Ino mencubit perut si wanita berambut raven dan sambil berbisik, "Satsuki berhentilah memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu nanti pelanggan kabur semua". Dengan terpaksa gadis berambut raven yang dipanggil Satsuki oleh ino tersenyum paksa kepada pelanggan yang ada di depan mereka.

Tangan mereka berdua dengan lincah menghitung belanjaan para pelanggan, Ino memasukkan belanjaan ke kantong plastik dan Satsuki menghitung berapa biaya yang harus di bayar oleh pelanggan. Satsuki berbisik juga kepada Ino, "kau tahu Ino, aku sangat membenci ini, aku sangat menyukai _shift_ pagi karena saat itu minimarket sedang sepi dan tidak terlalu ramai, tapi ini kenapa malah banyak sekali orang bahkan ini sudah menjelang siang, bisik Satsuki kepada sambil menahan kesalnya.

"Sudahlah kerjakan saja jangan mengeluh terus kerjaanmu", jawab Ino dengan berbisik juga kepada Satsuki dan tak lupa mengalihkan pandangannya sesekali kepada pelanggan dan tersenyum simpul. "Dan brengseknya si bodoh Karin tidak datang bekerja apa dia tidak tahu kalau kita sedang kerepotan enak saja dia sedang liburan", satsuki benar - benar kesal sekarang.

pelanggan yang mengantri di kasir sudah berkurang begitu juga dengan yang masuk ke minimarket sudah banyak berkurang, minimarket mulai sepi lagi namun masih ada satu satu orang yang datang. Satsuki hanya mendesah lelah dan melihat minimarket yang berantakan biasanya tugas karin untuk membersihkan rak - tak tersebut. Dilihatnya jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan angka pukul setengah empat itu artinya sebentar lagi mereka akan berganti shift. dia tidak berniat untuk membersihkan rak - rak yang berserekan, biarkan saja shift selanjutnya yang merapikan tempat tersebut. Satsuki masih berdiri di tempat kasir dan berniat ingin mencari tempat duduk untuk duduk sebentar namun dilihatnya pintu minimarket terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yang amat dikenalnya.

Seorang bocah dan neneknya. Wanita yang di panggil nenek sungguh masih cantik dan tidak pantas di panggil nenek tapi kenyataannya dia sudah punya cucu.

Mereka berdua menghampiri meja kasir dimana Satsuki berada.

"Hei Satsuki onee-chan aku ingin ice cream rasa lemon terbaru", pinta bocah kecil itu.

Neneknya hanya tersenyum geli melihat cucunya tersebut.

Lain lagi dengan Satsuki, muncul perempatan di dahinya mendengar permintaan bocah tengil itu. Bocah sialan ini datang - datang main perintah seenaknya tak tau apa kalau aku lagi kesal lelah juga maki Satsuki dalam hatinya.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Satsuki keluar dari meja kasirnya dan menghampiri bocah tengil itu.

Dan

Dia pun menjewer telinga bocah itu dan mengomel, "aku lelah bocah, apa kau tidak punya kaki sendiri untuk berjalan ke kulkas ice dream itu hah" ucap Satsuki dengan wajah galak.

"Cih", jawab Boruto.

Satsuki melotot mendengar jawaban bocah tengil tersebut. Dan Boruto langsung lari ke arah kulkas ice cream untuk mengambil ice cream lemon kesukaannya.

Satsuki menghela nafasnya lelah dan setelah itu dia membungkuk hormat kepada wanita yang berada di sampingnya atau bisa disebut nenek bocah tengil itu.

Seperti nya wanita paruh baya yang bersama bocah itu tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Satsuki.

"Halo Kushina-sama", sapa Satsuki penuh hormat kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Halo tsuki-chan", jawab Kushina. "Kau terlihat lelah hari ini", sambungnya.

"Ya begitulah, hehehehe", jawab Satsuki kikuk. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak kikuk mendengarkan perhatian dari seorang nyonya besar seperti dia. Satsuki tau kalau mereka ini orang kaya. Dilihat dari pakaian mereka yang bermerek dan tentu saja mobilnya yang mahal itu yang terparkir di depan minimarket terlihat mencolok. Yang membuat gadis itu heran adalah kenapa orang kaya seperti mereka mau singgah di minimarket kecil seperti ini. Wanita itu mengingat ingat sudah 5 bulan terakhir ini mereka berdua sering singgah di tempatnya bekerja dan dia sering menghabiskan waktunya bermain bersama Boruto karena kalau shift pagi kan sepi jadi banyak waktu buat bermain. Satsuki tidak keberatan bermain dengan Boruto di waktu luangnya karena walaupun bocah itu nakal tapi menyenangkan. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi banyak tempat berbelanja yang terbaik daripada di sini apalagi mereka orang kaya. Dan seperti biasa Satsuki itu tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang kaya.

Kushina memandang cucunya yang telah selesai memilih ice cream kesukaannya.

Bocah itu pun memberikan ice cream kepada Satsuki untuk di bayar.

"Ne onee-chan", panggil Boruto kepada Satsuki.

"Hn", jawab Satsuki seadanya.

"Kau melupakan ulang tahun ku", ucap Boruto sedih sambil menunduk.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, dia benar-benar melupakannya. Sungguh dia benar-benar lupa.

"Padahal onee-chan berjanji akan memberikan ku hadiah apapun yang kumau", ucap Boruto dramatis sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haaahh", Satsuki menghela nafas panjang, dia terlalu banyak menghela nafas hari ini sepertinya dia kan cepet tua. Satsuki memang berjanji apapun yang di ini kan oleh bocah tengil itu akan diberikan nya, mengingat bocah tengil itu orang kaya jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau dia minta yang mahal-mahal, palingan minta ditemani bermain seharian itulah yang dipikirkan Satsuki mengapa dia berjanji akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan bocah tengil itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Baiklah kenapa yang kau inginkan bocah?", Tanya Satsuki sambil tersenyum tulus kepada bocah itu.

Boruto tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Satsuki, "kau sudah berjanji kan onee-chan, kalau begitu menikah lah dengan Ayahku".

"Ha?", Satsuki bingung dengan perkataan Boruto, menikah dengan ayahnya yang benar saja!.

"Aku duluan ke mobil obaa-chan, ingin menikmati ice cream lemon yang terbaru ini". Boruto mengatakan itu sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua wanita itu dan tak lupa senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Satsuki masih bengong mendengar permintaan bocah itu, lalu kushina menyentuh tangan Satsuki.

Satsuki terkejut, _Are you kidding me?_ Sungguh tidak lucu Boruto menyuruhnya nikah dengan ayahnya. " Ah maaf Kushina-sama aku tau kok dia sedang bercanda, namanya juga anak kecil jadi asal bicara", ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Kushina berkata sambil tersenyum senang, "itu benar tsuki-chan, cucuku tidak bercanda kok".

"Huh apa maksudnya?" Tanya Satsuki makin bingung, gak mungkin kan dia beneran nikah sama ayah bocah tengil itu.

"Menikahlah dengan putraku, putraku memang duda tsuki-chan", Kushina mengatakan itu dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sedih, "aku berharap kau menerimanya", ucap ksuhina lagi.

Satsuki bergeming

"Ini", Kushina menyodorkan sebuah kartu kepada Satsuki. Terlihat itu adalah sebuah kartu sebuah restoran yang mewah, dari warna tulisan kuning keemasannya terlihat mewah. "Sudah tertulis semuanya di situ, aku berharap tsuki-chan datang", ucap sambil Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Satsuki mengambil kartu itu dan memandangi sambil membacanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik Tsuki-chan", Kushina mengatakan itu sambil beranjak dari tempat berdirinya lalu pergi meninggalkan minimarket.

Satsuki terlihat frustasi, Ino menghampiri wanita yang sedang terlihat frustasi itu, "ada apa denganmu? Sesuatu terjadi?", Tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku ingin mati saja!", Jawab Satsuki sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ino hanya heran melihatnya karena dia tidak mendengar apa pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Aku ingin lembur hari ini", ucap Satsuki. Dan itu semakin membuat Ino heran setengah mati, bukannya tadi katanya dia lelah ingin istirahat dan ingin cepat cepat pulang, berendam di air hangat tapi malah sebaliknya lembur katanya astaga, Ino masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita itu.

Satsuki meninggalkan meja kasir dan dilihatnya Ten Ten masuk dari pintu karyawan yang ada di belakang, sudah bertukar shift rupanya. sebenarnya dia ingin pulang karena badannya sangat lelah tapi mengingat kejadian barusan dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini, memang dia sudah berjanji untuk memberikan apapun yang diinginkan bocah itu. tidak disangka nya bocah itu akan meminta hal yang seperti ini. namun apa daya, dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih yang dicintainya. Peristiwa barusan tadi benar-benaran membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Satsuki pun merapikan rak - rak yang berantakan. Ten Ten menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Tidak pulang Satsuki?".

"Tidak", jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas. Ten Ten tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Satsuki karena aura yang dikeluarkan perempuan itu. Mengerikan batin Ten Ten.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Nampaknya semua pekerjaan telah dikerjakan oleh Satsuki, mulai dari merapikan rak, mengisi rak yang kosong, menge-chek stock barang, dan mengepel lantai. Semua pekerjaan itu harusnya dilakukan oleh orang yang shift malam. Namun tadaa Satsuki melakukan itu dengan sendirinya. Sungguh benar benar langka, biasanya dia tidak perduli dengan pekerjaan orang lain selain pekerjaannya sendiri. Tapi ini lihat? Dia mengerjakannya semua sendiri.

Dilihatnya jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 08.15 malam, Satsuki meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berpamitan pada yang lain terutama Ten Ten.

"Ten Ten aku pulang dulu", ucap Satsuki berpamitan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan", jawab Ten Ten.

Satsuki meninggalkan minimarket tempatnya bekerja namun masih dengan perasaan yang gelisah.

Satsuki adalah seorang wanita yang mandiri. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas Tokyo, namun saat ini dia sedang menjalani liburan dengan bekerja full time. biasanya jika sedang kuliah dia hanya akan mengambil part time supaya tidak membebani waktu kuliahnya, dia bekerja untuk meringankan biaya kuliah yang di bayar oleh kakaknya. Satsuki sedang menyusuri jalanan trotoar untuk menuju pulang ke apartemen kecilnya. Satsuki benar-benar stress hari ini karena pelanggan yang banyak mengunjungi minimarket ditambah lagi permintaan aneh yang ditujukan bocah kecil itu untuk nya. "Aku ingin mati saja!", Teriaknya dengan kencang, sehingga orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang aneh pada dirinya.

"Tenang lah Satsuki, kau hanya gadis biasa dan kau memiliki pria yang kau cintai dan tidak perlu memikirkan permintaan bocah itu dan tentang janjinya dia bisa mengganti dengan permintaan yang lain", ucapnya bermonolog sambil mengelus dadanya pelan.

Tanpa terasa wanita itu telah sampai pada apartemen kecilnya. Dia membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang pria tengah bersantai di sofa sambil memakan cemilan.

pria itu menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dan menemukan seorang wanita memasuki rumah, "selamat datang", ucapnya.

"Aku pulang", ucap Satsuki dengan wajah lesu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu yang jelek itu", ucap pria itu sambil memandangi Satsuki yang wajahnya tidak karuan. Satsuki Hanya mendelik mendengar pria itu mengatainya jelek. Dan pria itu terkekeh melihat wajah Satsuki yang menurut pria itu imut.

Satsuki mendudukkan pantat nya di sofa lalu berbaring dan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan pria itu. Pria itu mencium bibir Satsuki sekilas lalu mengatakan, "Mandi sana, aku sudah siapkan air panas".

Satsuki bangkit dari tempat tidur nya dan menuju ke kamar mandi karena dia juga sudah merasa lengket di badannya, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Satsuki melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam air hangat yang di buatkan pria itu, hangat nya pas. Satsuki pun menaburkan aromaterapi Lavender ke dalam bath tub nya. Wangi nya yang benar-benar membuat rileks.

Pria itu bernama Yahiko, dia adalah kekasih Satsuki mereka saling mencintai. Yahiko juga seorang mahasiswa namun di universitas swasta jurusan seni, berbeda dengan Satsuki di universitas Tokyo yang merupakan Universitas Negeri. Mereka bertemu pertama kali 2 tahun yang lalu namun baru menjalani hubungan 1 tahun lalu. Yahiko sering bermain ke apartemen Satsuki untuk menemani gadis itu.

Pintu kamar Satsuki terbuka menampilkan Satsuki dengan menggulung rambutnya dengan handuk dan memakai baju daster dengan satu tali dia terlihat seksi. Penampilan Satsuki itu tak lepas dari mata Yahiko. Satsuki mendudukkan diri di samping Yahiko dan ikut menonton acara yang di ada di televisi, Yahiko merasakan aroma lavender yang memabukkan dari arah tubuh Satsuki.

"Satsuki-chan", bisik Yahiko tepat ditelinga Satsuki sambil meniup telinga itu pelan. Satsuki merinding oleh tiupan di telinganya. Itu adalah bagian sensitif Satsuki.

Satsuki menoleh ke arah Yahiko dan tiba - tiba Yahiko mengecup bibir Satsuki, lalu beralih ke leher gadis itu. Yahiko mengecup leher Satsuki sambil menjilatinya seolah-olah leher itu adalah ice cream yang lezat. Satsuki melayang di buatnya. Yahiko menyudahi kegiatan untuk membuat tanda di leher Satsuki. Di tatapnya muka Satsuki yang sudah merah antara menahan malu atau sedang bernafsu.

"Aku ingin sekali bercinta denganmu", ucap Yahiko kepada Satsuki dengan nada berat menahan hasrat. "Aku tau kau lelah tapi aku benar benar menginginkan ini," sambungnya lagi sambil menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Aku juga ingin bercinta dengan mu", Satsuki mengatakan itu dengan frontal lalu melahap bibir yahiko. Ah padahal dia lelah hari ini tapi mungkin dengan bercinta membuat dia sedikit melupakan masalahnya tadi di minimarket. Mereka terus berciuman saling mengaitkan lidah, Yahiko menghisap lidah Satsuki dengan gemas yang membuat Satsuki merasakan nikmat. Mereka melepaskan ciuman panas itu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tentu saja mereka kehabisan nafas karena berciuman hampir cukup lama, Yahiko kembali mencumbui tubuh Satsuki, saat ini Satsuki mengenakan daster tanpa dalaman. Sungguh nakal bukan wanita itu? Hal itu membuat Yahiko memudahkan aksinya untuk mencumbui tubuh Satsuki. Yahiko melepaskan dasternya Satsuki dan memandangi tubuh telanjang wanita itu. "Ja-jangan me-melihat ku seperti itu!" Satsuki mengatakan itu seperti ancaman. Namun Yahiko hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panas untuk mereka berdua.

...

Mereka terengah-engah setelah kegiatan bercinta mereka. Tubuh mereka penuh dengan peluh. Yahiko mencium kening Satsuki, "Aku mencintaimu", ucapnya dengan mesra.

"Tentu saja, aku juga mencintaimu", Satsuki berkata sambil memeluk erat Yahiko. Yahiko juga sudah berjanji akan menikahinya, sungguh gadis yang polos. Dan itu memantapkan hatinya untuk memilih kekasihnya daripada menikah dengan Ayah Boruto. Dan sudah di putuskanya untuk menolak permintaan bocah itu dan menggantinya dengan permintaan yang lain. Tapi takdir siapa yang tahu?

 **TBC**

A.N:

Makasih yang udah review, Fav and Follow.

Maaf ya saya ganti dari Gaara jadi Yahiko dan lemon nya saya skip dikit :v gak pandai nulis buah asem lah :v

Buat yang nanya ini fem Sasuke ya, saya ubah jadi Satsuki biar terkesan feminim :v

Saya suka banget Sasuke versi Cewek wkwkwkwk kalau para reader gak suka ya bodo amatlah :v

Sekian dan Terima kasih :)


End file.
